Make You Smile
by Obssessiooonnn
Summary: The story follows a girl joining Hogwarts the same year as Harry Potter. To know more about the story just check it out. The story will follow through all the HP movies/books, from the girls perspective. Eventually there will be love (Probably Fred) So read and find out. Sorry for the wait (personal reasons) updated once a week if not sooner :)
1. The start of the journey part 1

**A.N.: Hey this is my first fanfiction and i hope you guys will like it. Constructive critisism is accepted, but remember my mother language is not english, so there will be grammar mistakes. The first two chapters are a little long but chapter 3 and on will be shorter :)  
AGAIN i would like to reminf you this is OC based story with (hopefully good) character development, it won't rush the relationship with Fred.**

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners.**

**P.s: I published this story on qutev too if you wanna show your support: story/6130124/Make-you-smile/1/**

"It looks like I am going to Hogwarts too" A girl said and turned around walking around the kitchen making her long dark brown hair flutter all around her.  
"Great. The party pooper will come to Hogwarts." A rather bored voice answered. Turning around she looked at her brother.  
"Just because your definition of fun is different from mine…" She could not finish her sentence because he interrupted her.  
"Your definition of fun is non-existent." his green eyes dug into her own.  
After a minute of them having a staring contest she gave up, let out a small sigh and went to her room mumbling about how childish his behaviour was.

Opening the door she walked in and dropped herself on to the side of her bed. Her room was nothing special the walls were painted light blue, there was a writing desk cleaned up nicely with a moving picture of her and her family, a rather large bookshelf which contained various reading material, even a few spelling books from her brother's first and second year at Hogwarts, which she read often. The room also contained a queen sized bed and an armchair near the window. The room was filled with white roses which were her favourite ever since her brother gave them to her when she got hospitalized. She put the Hogwarts letter down and went to her bookshelf pulling out the book of spells, grade 1. Opening the book she started to read it and slowly paced around the room with it. She studied the book for another week remembering all the incantations for the different spells.

One day when she was having a wonderful dream her brother burst in to her room almost knocking the door over.  
"Penny!" He shouted his hand gripping the doorknob tightly.  
"Ethan" She greeted him in her monotone voice as she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up" she said yawning in to her hand.  
She was mad at him for waking her up, but she never let her emotions take over her, for her, emotions were unnecessary and causing unnecessary tragedies.  
"Get dressed we are going to Diagon Alley with mum" he told her while watching her face carefully for any sign of emotions, but there were none, her face was rid of all emotions as always.  
He still remembers how much she smiled when she was younger, how she cried when she scrapped her knee, but now… there was nothing, no smiles no tears, there was nothing on her face. He let out a sigh and told her to hurry up. Penny stood up from the bed she was in and stretched her arms as she made her way to her closet. She put on a white summer dress with pink little flowers on it and a thin white bolero. She took the Hogwarts letter from the bedside table and went downstairs.

"Good morning mother" her calm and monotone voice greeted her mother as she came in to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Penny" her mother greeted her and turned back to the stove continuing preparing breakfast.  
Penny sat down at the dining table next to Ethan who was reading a latter, his barn owl nipping his finger lightly.  
"Stop it Crystal. I'll play with you later." Ethan said as he moved his hand out of Crystal's beak and scratched her head lightly.  
"Another letter from your friends?" Penny asked as she looked at the owl that was now distracted with a flower leaf that was sticking out of a vase.  
"Mhm. Are you jealous?" Ethan replied her not looking up as he read the letter.  
"No. Why would I be jealous?" She asked him as she stood up helping her mother prepare the table.

After breakfast they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"This is it, the Leaky Cauldron" said their mother as they walked in. Penny looked around the dark and shabby place, a few old men and women were sitting at the tables drinking tiny glasses of sherry's and vine. Penny and Ethan followed their mother to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.  
"Isabella, what can I do for you?" The bartender asked their mother as she smiled at him.  
"Tom, long time no see, we are in a hurry to get to Diagon alley. Could you be so kind and open the wall for us?" she asked him politely.  
"Of course, of course. Follow me" He said as he put down the glass and led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.  
Penny was looking at Tom who was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.  
"Three up and two across. Right, stand back, please." Tom said as he tapped a brick in the wall three times with his wand.  
The brick he had touched quivered and wriggled and in the middle of it a small hole appeared. The hole grew wider and wider and a few moments later they were facing a large archway. Penny looked at what was behind the archway and saw a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of her sight.  
"Good day to you" Said Tom as they stepped through the archway.

Penny looked back and saw Tom leaving back into the Leaky cauldron as the archway shrank back into a solid wall. Walking down the street she saw many shops selling all kind of things. There were so many shops that Penny didn't know where to look or go first.  
"Penny are you showing signs of being interested?" Ethan tried to joke as he looked at his sister walking besides him.  
"It's not interesting really, I already read about all those things so it's nothing new." She replied looking straight ahead.  
Ethan let out another sigh and shook his head. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the shops surrounding it. Penny saw a goblin standing beside the bronze doors, wearing a uniform of red and gold. She read about goblins before of course but she's never actually seen one. The goblin was about a head shorter than she was and that's saying something since she was short for her age. He had a grumpy face, a small pointed beard, but his fingers and feet were very long. As they walked inside Gringotts the goblin bowed to them. They were facing yet another door but this time it was silver. Penny looked at them and saw words engraved upon them.  
It said:  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Interesting" She said to herself as she, her mother and Ethan walked through the door, yet another goblin bowed to them as they passed him. They came in to a vast marble hall. Looking around there were hundreds of goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales and looking at precious stones through eyeglasses. They finally made it to the counter and Penny looked up at the goblin.  
"Morning" said her mother "We would like to exchange muggle money, please."  
"Of course ma'am" He replied and Isabella gave him the money she wanted to exchange.  
"I'll be right back" He told them and hopped from the high stool to the floor.  
Soon after the goblin returned with a pouch full of galleons, sickles and knuts.

After the exchange they were back on Diagon Alley walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Ethan went off to meet with his friends so Penny was left alone with her mother. They entered and saw a squat, smiling witch. She was dressed all in mauve.  
"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hogwarts, dear?" she said and leaned down to Penny.  
Penny looked from a nice curtain in the back in to her eyes replying with a yes in her monotone voice. The woman looked startled for a bit but quickly regained her smile.  
"I'm going to buy your books so wait for me here, ok?" Her mother said and walked out of the store before Penny could say anything else.  
"Follow me please" Madam Malkin said and Penny followed her.  
Madam Malkin stood her on a stool and slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length. Penny yet again looked around and saw another woman doing the same to another girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.  
"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts too?" the girl asked her.  
"Yes." Penny replied with her normal monotone voice.  
"I've read all about it. Hogwarts I mean. Do you know what house you'll be in?" She said with a smile on her face. Penny looked at her not showing her interest in the conversation.  
"Probably Gryffindor since my whole family was in that house" the girl looked at her and threw her a small smile.  
"I don't know yet since I'm a muggle-born. But Gryffindor sounds by far the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad" she answered as her eyes gleamed with excitement.  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Penny said in a slightly lower voice as she looked back at the curtains.  
"There, you're done dear" Madam Malkin said to her as she carefully pulled the robe off of her.  
As Penny stepped down from the stool she was standing on the girl stopped her.  
"What's your name?" The bushy haired girl asked her.  
"Penny, Fontaine" She answered calmly with a slight pause between the name and the surname. The girl extended her arm for Penny to shake.  
"I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself.  
"It will be nice to know at least someone, do you want to share the compartment on the train?"  
"Sure, I don't see why not. And yes it will be nice to know at least someone." She said waved the girl off and said her goodbyes.

Penny went outside the store and waited there for her mother to pick her up. An hour passed and there was still no sign of her mother. A loud sigh escaped from her as she looked up at the sky. It was always about Ethan, Ethan was for her mother the best while she was only a bother, an error. After Ethan's father died she met another man named David Fontaine and got pregnant. She wanted to get rid of the baby before it would be born, but David would not let her saying it was a blessing, 9 months later Penny was born. Her mother was never really over James Anderson who was Ethan's father so she did not feel any connections towards Penny. At the age of 7 her father died in a car crash protecting Penny from the impact. After that even though Penny was visiting therapies they could not get her to smile again, her face turned to stone, the only time she would show any emotions would be when she was alone and no one was watching. After some time even that became a rare occasion.  
"Penny!" a familiar voice shouted through the crowded street.  
She looked from the sky to where the voice was coming from just to see her brother with a friend who had dreadlocks.  
"Oh it's you Ethan." She said in her usual voice.  
"Not really happy are you?" The boy next to her brother said with a smile on his face. She saw her brother send a glare toward the smiling boy.  
"Happy, huh?" She mumbled to herself looking back up to the sky for a brief moment.  
"Anyway!" Ethan interrupted the two of them before Penny said something unnecessary "Where is mother?" he continued as he and the boy came closer to her.  
"She said to wait for her here, since she went to buy my books. I doubt she bought the books, probably ran into some friend and went for a drink." Penny answered him  
"Mother? So she is your sister?!" The boy practically shouted the whole sentence making some people stare at them for a few seconds. Ethan scratched the back of his neck which usually meant he was embarrassed.  
"Half-sister actually" She replied as she turned her head away looking down the street as her brother explained to the boy how they had different fathers, but both mostly inherited their mothers looks.  
"So how long have you been waiting?" he asked now turning back to his sister.  
Shrugging she answered "About two hours not including the time I spent in Madam Malkins." She knew this would happen. It always did.  
"Come with us then" the boy whose name she still did not know said and Ethan nodded.  
"You still need a wand and a pet right?" Ethan asked as they made their way down the street.

They made their way to Ollivanders, to get her wand first. They entered and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair.  
"Still creepy" her brother murmured to the boy which she now knew was named Lee Jordan.  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice and Penny looked up to see a man coming from the back of the shop and not soon after they came in, the old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Good afternoon sir" said Penny  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Miss Anderson"  
"It's Fontaine actually. My brother and I have different last names." She corrected him.  
"Ahh, of course. I do remember your father. David Fontaine quite a nice, charming boy he was. Really polite too, just like you. How is he?"  
"He died when I was seven." She replied shortly with no emotions on her face.  
"My apologies. I am sorry for your lost" The old man said behind the store counter.  
"There is no need to apologise it happened a long time ago." she replied back to him her stoic eyes looking into his wide pale eyes. His face was decorated with a small smile.  
"Well, now — Miss Fontaine. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with weird silver markings out of his pocket.  
"Which is your wand arm?"  
"The right one, I'm right-handed," said Penny.  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Penny from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.  
As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Fontaine. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He stood up and went to the shelves, taking down boxes. She could hear her brother telling Lee, how the man told everyone the same thing like a broken record.  
"Right then, Miss Fontaine. Try this one. Beechwood and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."  
Penny took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"  
Penny tried, but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no — here, ebony and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." She tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair near her brother and Lee, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"There, this one should be the one. Here, cypress and phoenix feather, hard, 10 inches." She took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.  
"Finally..." Her brother and Lee both muttered.  
"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good" He said and put her wand in to the case.  
Her brother paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. They made their way back down Diagon Alley to get Penny her pet.

They stepped in to the shop and a man greeted them.  
"Welcome, what kind of pet are you looking for?" He asked looking at them. Ethan looked at Penny who could not decide between a cat and an owl.  
"You can choose only one" He said to her.  
"I know." She answered, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
"You don't need an owl, I can lend you Crystal." He said looking at Penny.  
"I'll go with a cat since I don't need an owl" She looked at the small fluffy snow white kitten who looked at her with big blue eyes.  
"This one" She said pointing at the kitten.  
"Fine" Ethan said and paid for her new pet.  
Lee was still looking around the store so they both waited for him. Finally after about 15 minutes of him looking around the shop, he decided to get a tarantula spider. Penny was not fond of spiders, actually she was really scared and freaked out by them but of course she did not show it on the outside all she did was move on the other side of her brother, to stay farther away from the nasty thing in the box.


	2. The start of the journey part 2

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners. If you like the story leave a heart or a comment :)**

Ethan and Penny said their goodbyes to Lee as they left for the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with their mother.  
"Do you think she bought the books?" Penny asked looking up at Ethan who was a head and a half taller than herself.  
She tugged at the side of her dress unconsciously. Ethan noticing the gesture smiled a bit as he looked down at her.  
"What? Don't tell me you're worried?" He teased her with a big grin plastered on his face.  
"No, I couldn't care less. I still have your old books that will do just fine." Her eyes grew a bit colder at that sentence but her face remained stoic. Ethan hummed to himself, his grin slowly fading as he saw her regaining her cold appearance. There were moments where Penny couldn't control her body language. Small gestures like that just now were rare, but Ethan was happy to notice them despite of them disappearing as quickly as they came. Grabbing his sister with his free hand around her shoulder he pulled her to the side of his body, looking down at her smiling.  
"You know you can always count on your big brother?" His smile grew bigger when he saw her detach her hands from the side of her dress.  
"You are truly an idiot." She murmurs up to him, pushing him away from herself.  
"But I'm your idiot. Right? Right? I'm your idiotic brother that loves you aloooot." As he said this his grin only grew wider and he spread his arms wanting to hug her.  
That sentence made her stop in her tracks a few steps ahead of him. She looked at him over her shoulder, her face revealed nothing but he prepared himself mentally for what she'll say.  
"Love…Such a useless feeling to have. It's bothersome. It makes people do things that they shouldn't. You don't need love to live. Love only kills you." Ethan would lie if he said that hearing those words from his sisters mouth didn't hurt, in fact they stung and left a bitter aftertaste. He dropped his hands down and gave her a gentle smile.  
"I still love you, no matter what." He said to her ruffling her hair as he passed her.

After walking side by side for a few more minutes they reached the Leaky Cauldron where they found their mother chatting away with a friend of hers. As Isabella saw her kids walk through the door she stood up and said her goodbyes to the lady she was talking to. Penny could not take a good look at her since the place was as dark as ever.  
"Did you two get everything you needed?" Their mother asked smiling at both of them, making Penny mutter a small yes in response.  
Before she could ask her mother about her books her mother showed her the bag and smiled.  
"I bet you thought I forgot." Her mother said and smiled at her, making Penny apologize and say a thank you.

At home Penny rushed to her room with the little kitten, not saying anything to Ethan and her mother. Closing the door behind her she made her way to her bed putting the little kitten down on the bed sheets. Looking at her cat she contemplated for a few minutes how to name him as he ignored her and jumped around her bed. She heard the door crack and turned her head to see Ethan.  
"You gave it a name yet?" He asked her pointing his finger at the kitten, who chewed happily at her bed sheets.  
Picking the kitten up she scolded him not to do that. Ethan looked at the cat with interest.  
"What about, Mr. or Mrs. Fluffykins?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"It's a male. And no." she said holding the kitten up in her arms above her head looking at him.  
"Then you should name him Fabio the fabulous, look at his nice fluffy coat. It screams fabulous, if you ask me." He picked him up from her arms and the kitten hissed slightly.  
"No." She said as the kitten jumped out of Ethan's hands into her own.  
"Angus." She muttered setting down the ball of fur.  
"Are you serious? Angus! What is wrong with your head?" He asked in between breaths as he kept on laughing.  
"I like it." She said and that was the end of their conversation.

A few weeks passed and September 1st came around. The day she and Ethan will go to Hogwarts for the whole year. They reached King's Cross Station around half past ten. Ethan and Penny each had their own trunk and pet on a cart that they wheeled through the station. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. Of course Penny knew the passage for the platform 9 ¾ , seeing her brother run through it two times before.  
"Have a good term." Their mother said to them hugging them both "I'll miss you two." She said a bit quieter with small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
"We'll come home for Christmas" Ethan reminded her before he turned to Penny.  
"Since you are new to this, why don't you go first?" Ethan said and ruffled her hair.

She fixed her hair looking everywhere but at Ethan. Before she went through the stone wall she noticed a boy with round glasses and messy brown hair asking the guard for the platform. Not thinking much about it she appeared on the other side. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. Penny looked up and saw a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. She looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, but still no sign of her brother.  
"Penny!" She heard her name being shouted, there was a high chance that someone was calling for a different Penny and not her, and thus she didn't turn around.  
Soon after she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around. The first thing she saw was the unchangeable bushy brown hair the girl had, and her rather large front teeth smiling at her.  
"Hermione." She muttered in acceptance.  
"So nice to see you" Penny nodded her head a bit and noticed two silhouettes coming towards them.  
Looking at them there was no mistaking it, they must be Hermione's parents. Hermione introduced them quickly before they made their way to the train.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, cats of everywhere running between people's legs, owls hooted to one another over the sound of scraping of heavy trunks. The first few compartments were already packed with students, some even hanging out of the window to say their last goodbye to their families. Penny and Hermione took a seat in an empty cart and Penny started reading a book called Hogwarts: A history. Not soon after two boys came around asking if they could sit there. Penny didn't say anything since Hermione was a blabbermouth and could speak for two; she even introduced Penny to them. She looked up to acknowledge their presence before she went back to her reading. The boys introduced themselves as Seamus and Dean before they took their seat chattering between themselves. A few minutes after, a round-faced boy opened the compartment door and Penny noticed the toad in his hands. This boys name was Neville, he appeared quite shy as he introduced his toad Trevor.

Hours passed on the train and the four other occupants were chatting between themselves, Hermione tried to include Penny into the conversation with many unsuccessful tries, soon she gave up and let Penny continue to read the book she knew word for word, she herself read it a few times over already at home. Penny and Hermione went to change on the train with their Hogwarts robes in their hands. As they left their compartment something or rather someone hung himself over Penny's shoulders, making Hermione look at the person.  
"Yo, sister!" He said in an amused tone "How cute, you already made friends, and here I was worried that your antisocial super power will hinder you." Penny pushed Ethan away from herself looking at her brother.  
"This is Ethan. Ignore him, he's just an idiot." She said as she pointed her finger to her brother, before she started walking away from him.  
"Penny~" He sang after her but she ignored him walking to the changing rooms.  
Hermione confused at his antics, looked from Penny to him and back to Penny again. Before she could take a step after Penny, Ethan stopped her, his goofy attitude disappearing in a second, replaced with a kind smile as he looked down at her.  
"Nice to meet you, please take care of my little sister she can be a handful." Hermione blushed a bit nodding before leaving after Penny.

The first thing they saw when they walked back into their compartment was a red faced Neville looking desperately for his toad. Hermione took pity on him and dragged Penny back out of the compartment, walking from compartment to compartment asking if anyone has seen Neville's toad, just to get the same answer over and over again. Penny thought silently to herself why she even did this, it's not like it's her toad or anything, but before she could make her mind about leaving back to their compartment Hermione already opened the door to the next one.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said a boy with red hair.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Penny looked from the red haired boy and the dirt spot on his nose, to Hermione who obviously just ignored his answer as she sat down pulling Penny with her.  
He looked taken aback, and all Penny did was thinking to herself how bossy Hermione could be.  
"Er — all right." The boy cleared his throat.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand around, but nothing happened.  
The rat in his lap stayed gray and what looked to Penny, fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this " she pulled Penny to herself, much to her displeasure "— Is Penny Fontaine. Who are you?" She said all this very fast. Penny only noticing the boy with the round glasses now as the boy at the platform as he looked over to the red haired boy.  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Harry Potter," said Harry.  
"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."  
"Am I?" the boy asked.  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.  
"Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking Penny with her.

"You talk awfully a lot Hermione" Penny told her as they walked into their compartment.  
Hermione looked at her and said "Is that bad?" but Penny ignored the question sticking her nose back in to the history book.

Penny couldn't believe it, again she was dragged through the corridor by Hermione because she just had to go and ask the conductor when they'll arrive. On their way back they passed a familiar compartment and Hermione opened the door to it. When they stepped in Penny looked around the compartment noticing the sweets scattered all over the floor and Ron picking up his rat.  
"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry.  
Harry looked closer at the rat. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." And so he had.  
Ron turned to Hermione and Peggy who were still there "Can we help you with something?"  
"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her.  
"Would you mind leaving while we change?"  
"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a slightly sniffy voice as Penny looked at her.  
Looking back at the red haired boy she pointer her finger to her nose.  
"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at both of them as they left to their own compartment.

It was getting dark and the train did seem to be slowing down. Not soon after a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The train soon slowed right down and finally stopped. Hermione grabbed Penny around her arm interlocking their elbows as people pushed their way toward the door and out on to a dark platform.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" They heard a loud voice over the crowd.  
"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
They followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them and Hermione was still clutching onto Pennys elbow as to not get separated. Nobody really spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice looking around for Trevor.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Soon after Penny heard a loud "Oooooh!" as the narrow path opened up suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. There on a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.  
Harry and Ron were followed into their boat ironically by Hermione and Penny.


	3. The sorting

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners. If you like the story leave review :) Tryied using paragraphs as suggested :)  
p.s: thank you all fort he reviews, favourites and follows :)**

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.  
"Right then — FORWARD!"  
All the little boats packed with first years moved off all at once, gliding across the smooth surface of the lake. Everyone was silent, Penny could only hear a few of the students chatting among themselves, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood in all its might.  
"Heads down!" Penny heard Hagrid yell as the first boats reached the cliff.  
They all bent their heads as soon as they heard him, including Penny. The little boats carried them through an ivy curtain that hid a wide opening in the cliff. They were carried along a long dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. Not soon after they reached an underground harbor, where they stumbled out of the little boats onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said as he looked at Neville.  
"Trevor!" cried the round faced boy blissfully, holding out his hands.

Not soon after that small reunion, the students clambered up a passageway one after another following after Hagrid's lamp. At last they came out onto a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door, where Hagrid stopped.

"Everyone here?" He asked, looking amongst the first years spotting Neville.  
"You there, still got yer toad?" He asked looking at the boy.

After Neville nodded Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. His fist barely left the castle door as they swung open at once and Penny saw a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes standing there, with a stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said as she pulled the door wide open.

Taking a few steps in Penny could hear some students being already excited for the sorting. There were flaming torches lightening the hallway, the ceiling was too high to make out and in front of her was a magnificent marble staircase leading up to the upper floors.  
Following after Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, Penny could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to her right. Before they entered Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to them.

They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She stopped for a second before continuing.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Again a small pause.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Ron's smudged nose. Penny could see Harry nervously trying to flatten his messy hair.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Not soon after Professor McGonagall left and a boy behind Penny spoke up.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blond boy said and Penny saw the other students whispering amongst themselves.  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy. — Draco Malfoy." He finished stepping up to Harry, pushing Penny to the side in the process.  
After hearing his introduction Ron couldn't contain his laugh.  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco said with a nasty look on his face before continuing, facing Harry.  
"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He finished and extended his arm towards Harry.  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" Harry retorted back.  
Before Draco could say anything back Professor McGonagall returned and tapped him on his shoulder and soon after getting everyone's attention.  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years "and follow me."

Not showing or admitting to it Penny did start feeling nervous about the sorting. She got into line with Hermione as they walked across the hall, and through a pair of huge golden double doors into the Great Hall.  
Penny despite reading a lot about Hogwarts never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands of candles, if not more, that were floating in midair over the whole hall, as they walked she noticed four long tables spreading through the whole length of the Great Hall, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

As they walked she heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
"I just finished the chapter on that before we exited the train. Quite interesting" Penny replied as the came to a stop.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the teachers' tables as they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hundreds of faces staring at them made everyone feel uncomfortable, even Penny.  
Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old looking pointy wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and looked extremely dirty. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing a song about Hogwarts.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry after the hat stopped singing. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." He added.  
Penny looked at him wondering why he would even believe that, after all the Ministry classification of Magical Creatures scaled them as XXXX, which meant the creature was dangerous, requires specialist knowledge and a skilled wizard may handle it.  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. A moments pause —  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
There were a lot of other students called up before it was Penny's turn.

"Fontaine, Penny" She heard her name beeing called.

She went up to Professor McGonagall whom placed the hat on her, before the hat slipped over her eyes due it being too big for her small head, she saw her brother murmuring something.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted a second later, which for Penny seemed a lot longer.  
Sitting down at the table she was greeted by other Ravenclaws.  
Unfortunately Hermione was placed into Gryffindor, alongside Harry and Ron, thus leaving Penny alone by herself.


	4. Common room

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners. If you like the story leave a comment :) **

When the students were done eating the welcoming dinner the headmaster, who Penny remembered was called Dumbledore stood up.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins that were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Penny looked at them briefly before she cast her eyes back to Dumbledore dismissing the thought about them being most likely related to the boy called Ron.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. As for the Quidditch trials, they will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
That last statement peaked Penny's interest as to what could be hiding there. She heard a few first years laugh at that not taking the warning seriously.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore as he gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Everybody finished the song at different times, Penny being one of the first to do so, so she looked around and saw a rather short professor look at her in amusement.  
At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Ravenclaw first years, follow me!" Penny heard the boy that just stood up beside her say loudly.

As they followed him they were joined by Gryffindor first years. Before she could hear Hermione's voice she already saw her bushy hair in her peripheral vision.

"Congratulations on Ravenclaw Penny. Shame we're not in the same house." She said.  
"Thank you. Congratulations on Gryffindor." She replied politely, not commenting on the second part.  
"I wonder if we have the same classes. Can I see your schedule?" Hermione asked as she pulled her schedule out and so did Penny.  
"Let's see then." Hermione said looking over Penny's schedule and then her own.  
"We have the same classes." Hermione cheered, while Penny just double checked if it was true.  
"So it seems." She replied putting her schedule away.

Hermione kept going on about the classes and what they'll learn in them as Penny half-heartedly listened to her while watching the people in the portraits along the corridors whispering and pointing at them as they passed. They climbed more staircases, some of the students yawning and dragging their feet, and Penny was getting quite annoyed with it. Like that wasn't enough she could see a bundle of walking sticks floating in mid-air ahead of them and as the red haired boy, Percy his name was, took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," she heard Percy whisper. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" He said not looking anywhere in particular.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked, well almost all. Penny stood there as Peeves stopped before her, looking her dead in the eyes, trying to get a reaction out of her.

Penny found him amusing, but yet again no one would know that, just by looking at her. He raised his hand with the stick right above her, ready to throw it right at her, before he was stopped by her hands on his face. He could feel her fingers pinching and pulling his cheeks, Penny was looking at him noting to herself that his face went paler than it was and his eyes widened a bit.

"Interesting. So it's true then, — that you can actually touch a poltergeist." She said to no one in particular still looking at Peeves. The next second he escaped her by vanishing for a second reappearing above the heads of the other students.

"Ewww. An ickle firstie touched me. I have cooties! — Madam Pomfreeeey!" He screamed, but before he left the room he turned to Penny "This isn't over you!" he screamed at her still shouting for Madam Pomfrey.

Penny turned around just to see the guy named Percy with a pink face and the other students looking at her.  
"Gryffindor, follow me this way" Percy said leaving up the stairs with the first years after him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Penny" Hermione said as she followed suit.

"Ravenclaw this way" The boy that led them said and she followed the group down the stairs. After some more minutes of walking they entered a staircase in one of the main towers, which went up in a spiral. They stopped before a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"In order to enter the room, you must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker. If you answer incorrectly, you must wait for someone else who gets it right." The boy said and turned to the bronze eagle knocker, answering its riddle.

They entered the common room which was circular, with arched windows that provided an incredible view of the Hogwarts grounds. Penny saw a white marble statue of a woman that she presumed was Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw. As she looked around more, Penny saw that the common room looked a lot like a library, but more comfy and homely.  
They stopped in the middle of the circular room and the Prefect turned to them.

"I'm Prefect Robert Hilliard, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Ravenclaw house. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb."

"Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else – and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. This simple knocker has kept out everyone, but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years.

"Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower."

"Our Head of house is Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive."

"As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherin. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out, especially in Quidditch matches and exams.

"The Gryffindor are OK. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which as you probably know is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you.

"As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time.

"I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something.

"I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower, girls to the left and boys, to the right." He finished his obviously prepared talk and went to talk to some of his friends by a table.

Penny walked into the girls room which said 1st year. There were a few four-poster beds all covered in sky blue silk and she could hear the sound of the wind whistling around the windows, yet strangely it wasn't bothering her, quite the opposite, in fact it was very relaxing.

"Hello, you are Penny right?" A girl with dark shoulder length hair approached her.  
"Yes." She answered shortly as she picked up Angus from his cage and put him on her bed.  
"I'm Rebecca. And these are Lisa, Mandy and Sue." They all waved at Penny when Rebecca called their names as to greet Penny.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Penny answered and made her way to the bathrooms to get ready for bed. She could feel their eyes on her as she exited the room, but she could not care less.

Soon after she went to sleep without saying a word to her new roommates and she preferred it that way.


	5. First day part 1

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners. If you like the story leave a review :)**

**P.s: Sorry for such a long wait guys. I got lost on the path of Life :). Enjoy the chapter (will edit it more later), the next one will be more interesting ^^**

Next day Penny woke up with pressure on her stomach and something tickling her nose.  
"Angus. Move. " Was all she said to the cat to make him obey. As soon as she went to the bathroom to change, Angus jumped back to the warm spot under her covers and fell asleep not soon after.

Penny made her way down to the great hall for some breakfast. When she entered she could hear some people whispering around her as they stared at the Gryffindor table, more accurate the person sitting at that table. Harry Potter. He, as expected, was the talk and gossip of the school and they only started their year.

Penny sat down at her table and not soon after she was joined by her roommate Rebecca.  
"Good morning Penny." The brown haired girl said cheerfully to her as she sat down.  
"Morning" Penny said back as she ate some toast, ending their conversation before it could escalate to having Penny actually conversing with another person she didn't know or like.

As she was walking out of the Great Hall she was quickly greeted by her brother as he ran past her with some other Gryffindor's.  
"Morning Penny" A soft voice came behind her and she recognized it immediately, making her turn around.  
"Hermione. " She greeted back the bushy haired girl as she let her catch up.  
"I can't wait to start transfiguration. It's quite fascinating turning one thing into another. Isn't it?" Penny agreed with a soft mumble before they reached their class.

They sat down together and not soon after Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said with a voice that left no room to argue.

Penny watched the professor as she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Penny leaned a bit forward in her seat, to say the least she was very impressed and couldn't wait to get started.

They had to take down some complicated notes that only fuelled Penny's curiosity about the subject.  
In the mid of taking her notes she hear the door open and a pair of feet running down the aisle between the tables. Both, she and Hermione, turned around to look at who it was, just to see Harry Potter and his red haired friend Ron Weasley.  
"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to Harry.  
Professor McGonagall, that was in her animagus form jumped off the desk and turned back into herself. The two boys are amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said as he looked at her.  
"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time."  
"We got lost." Mutterd Harry as he looked down ashamed.  
"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor said as she turned around going back to her desk. And the students continued to write down their notes.  
After some time, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Penny had made any difference to their match.  
Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione and Penny a rare smile while awarding them some house points.

The class Defence Against the Dark Arts, that was thought by Professor Quirrell turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic making Penny's nose itch. The class was boring to say the least.

The only class Penny didn't share with Hermione was Potions. That class was divided to only two houses. Ravenclaws shared it with Hufflepuffs, while Griffindors shared it with Slytherins. Professor Snape was a very strict man and most students feared him, even Penny didn't want to get on his bad side.

After Potions Penny made her way to the Great Hall with the rest of the students to eat.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table Penny was doing her homework when she hear a big explosion across from her. Looking up she saw Seamus Finnegan's shocked face that was now covered in after explosion dust. Not soon after a flock of owls flew into the Great Hall delivering mail to the students. The owls soared by, dropping parcels here and there to the students. Penny saw Crystal, her brother's owl, drop a letter from her mother in front of her.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Seamus said out loud making Penny look up from her mother's letter.  
"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione explained.

Penny stopped listening to the conversation at the Gryffindor table and went back to finish her homework.


	6. First day part 2

**Disc.: I do not own any of the characters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners. If you like the story leave a heart or maybe a comment :) **

**P.s: Wanted to update a bit earlier, but college work was in the way...**

At three-thirty that afternoon Penny made her way down the front steps onto the grounds for her first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under her feet as she and the other students marched down to meet their professor.

Some students were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived not soon after, she had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted including Penny.

"This is stupid." Hermione said as Penny looked at her.

"It's probably all in the wrist, or something." Penny whispered to her.

She wasn't the first to get the broom up in to her hand, but she wasn't the last one either, and not soon after Hermione's broom shot up into her arms, after simply rolling over on the ground for a few minutes.  
Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Do you think this is safe? I mean 20 students on brooms and only one professor? What if we fall down?" Hermione silently whispered to Penny in a slight panic.

"They've been doing this for years Hermione, I don't think anyone died from it, besides how hard can it be?" Penny replied her.

"D-doesn't look safe to me" Neville whispered to both of them, before either of them could reply Madam Hooch gave them instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" and before she could say one Neville pushed off hard before the whistle had been heard.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted as they watched Neville rising straight up twelve feet, twenty feet.

Penny could see the shock and fear on his face as he looked down at the ground. Neville's broom was spinning in the air, thrusting left and right, until Neville could no longer have a grip on it. Penny as all the other students looked as he slipped of the broom to the ground below.  
A loud thud and a nasty crack was heard and Neville lay face down on the grass. His broomstick was still in the air flying around by itself.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch said as she ran to the spot where Neville lay. Her face was white just like Neville's.

"Is he alright?" Hermione whispered to Penny, who only shrugged with her shoulders in response.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class as she helped Neville up.

"None of you is to move while I take him to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Penny watched Neville and Madam Hooch walk away and as they disappeared around the corner she heard Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins started to laugh with him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin with no manners. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy as he picked up something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, — how about — on the roof?" He said with a nasty smirk.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and took off.

"Come and get it, Potter!" He said as he turned around on his broom a few feet in the air.

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

"Besides, — you don't even know how to fly yet." Penny added.

Harry ignored both of them.

"What an idiot." Hermione declared as they both continued to watch the showdown between Harry and Draco.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Penny heard Draco say as he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

While Draco safely touched the grass with his feet Penny and everyone else watched Harry dash behind the ball catching it before he could crash in to a window. Soon after he joined everyone else on the ground with the remembrall clutched in his hand and everyone started to congratulate him. Penny looked around, behind Hermione as she saw Professor McGonagall striding up to them.

"HARRY POTTER!" Everyone stopped talking.

"Follow me." She said a bit more gently.

Before he followed her he gave the glass ball to Hermione and Penny.

"Give it to him." He muttered and followed after the professor.

Soon after Madam Hooch came back and they continued their lessons. Penny actually managed to stay on the broom, without it going haywire like Neville's did before.  
As they finished their lessons Penny and Hermione delivered the ball to Neville who was still in the hospital wing being treated by miss Pomfrey.

"Thank you." Neville said.

"You should thank Harry." Hermione said.

"I hope he won't get expelled for that, Madam Hooch did say,…" Penny started.

"Expelled?! It's all my fault. I got Harry Potter expelled on his first day." Neville said as he grabbed his head in his hands, followed by soft ouch sounds.

"I don't think so. Well we can't do anything about that now, I did warn him though." Hermione replied.

They said goodbye to Neville and made their way to the library to finish up the essay they got in their potion class, and to study some of the charms and spells they were going to learn this year.  
As they made their way back to their dormitories they passed the trophy room where Penny saw something interesting.

»Look.« Penny said as she pulled Hermione's arm and pointed to a golden badge.

»James Potter, seeker?« She whispered as they started to walk again.

Reaching the stairs they said their goodbyes for the day. Penny didn't have any problems with the riddle to the dormitory, but she did see some students struggling with it before she arrived.

**P.s: Aaaaand done. Another boring chapter... nothing much happening yet. She'll meet Fred and George soon doe... and let's not forget about Peeves... :P**

**Until next time. Over and out.**


End file.
